


Repulsed by my own monsters

by PerhapsImAKlepto



Series: Sinful Devotion (Demon/Angel AU) [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel/Demon AU, Angel/Demon Relationship, Cuddling, Demon Izuru, Fallen Angel Nagito, Fluff, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kamukura Izuru Is Bad At Feelings, Kamukura's full demon form, Komaeda Nagito As The Servant, M/M, Master/Servant, god please i just wanted something soft for these morons, izuru admits he has problems, lore? more likely than you think, no beta we die like men, this feels like the definition of homiesexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerhapsImAKlepto/pseuds/PerhapsImAKlepto
Summary: || Oneshot 003 - "Sinful Devotion" AU ||Kamukura hadn't left his room for a while since the visit to the envy circle. Servant checks on him.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Sinful Devotion (Demon/Angel AU) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069343
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Repulsed by my own monsters

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to do something different for this chapter but I felt like more interaction was needed between these two before I bonk you all on the head again with the lore mallet for this AU.  
> I apologise for slow updates to this series (or any of my fanfics actually), i'm currently dealing with a more stronger fixation to Minecraft (specifically the Dream SMP and its lore) currently but I won't stop writing for Danganronpa as of yet as I still enjoy writing for the series

Servant paced outside Kamukura's room in a frenzied panic. He had not left his room since he arrived back home from the visit to the Envy circle of Hell and was beginning to worry the angel badly. Servant continued to pace, hugging his arms and rubbing them as he mentally debated to knock on his master's door and enter the room. It wouldn't be the first time he's been in there and he knows Kamukura had granted him permission to roam freely (reminding several times of said fact)- so why was he so worried?

The albino swallowed hard, taking in a deep in inhale and letting out a shaky exhale in return, stomaching his looming anxiety and gently knocking on the door to the demon's room twice, waiting a few seconds and then opening the door. The first thing the angel noticed was how dark the room was; no window or light illuminated the room and the angel felt the knot of dread in his stomach grow tighter as he shut the door behind him.

The study area to Kamukura's chamber was fairly neat and usually well lit- however since his isolation he must've neglected using anything and leaving his room in darkness. Servant went over to his desk, noticing a few stray books on the side and wanting to put his master's belongings away. He went to grab a book and retracted with a loud hiss of pain.

"W- H- Huh?" He said in surprise. The book was hot to the touch, like an invisible layer of lava coated the book and the Servant willingly dipped his hands into it. What remained of his wings drooped in fear, swallowing thickly once again as he tried to inspect the book further. A few scalding touches revealed a fine imprint of claws left on the book. Was Kamukura attacked? Kidnapped?? Servant's mind raced as he struggled to ground his overthinking. 

As he grounded himself and walked away from the desk, the albino went over to the bedroom door. It was closed shut however a faint growling sound could be heard from the other side- it was rough, angry, tired. Whatever was on the other side didn't sound inviting.

Servant quietly opened the door.

"..sir..?" The angel quietly called out, peeking his head out from the other side of the door. The growling stopped, a small curious " _mmrp?_ " came from the creature he could hear. Servant looked over to the bed only to freeze in place.

What looked back at him was a tall creature- at least eight feet- with a skin texture that resembled that of obsidian rock; Horns curved around the face with the same rocky texture; Molten amber eyes glared down at Servant with curiosity. Further inspection showed the creature had shoulder length hair that had a faint glow- it almost resembled that of moveable solidified lava. 

"Kamukura-san?"

The creature let out another " _mrrp_ ", amber eyes becoming softer once he recognised who the angel was. Servant had never seen the true demon form of his master- was this what the Lady of Envy had meant? He swallowed hard, staying firmly behind the door encase he made a false move. Kamukura cleared his throat and looked at the albino with warmth.

"You're safe"

The angel hesitantly left the door, approaching the demon and marvelling at what was before him and sitting down besides him on the bed, "Is.. this what the Lady of Envy was on about?"

Kamukura paused, sighing slightly, "It is half of what she was talking about. I'm.. repulsed by my true form however I can't always stay in the half form I have as it is draining"

"Draining? So.. you have a time limit on how long you can stay in it?"

The demon shook his head, "No. I can stay in that form for as long as I like, it just.. becomes emotionally draining I suppose" Kamukura looked over at the angel, "Are you afraid?"

Servant couldn't lie, the possibilities of what Kamukura could do to him in his true form terrified him- he was taller, stronger and much more powerful like this and the thought made his stomach knot. On the other hand he felt safe, happy- almost glad Kamukura trusted him enough to show a side to him he resented for reasons unknown to the albino. There was no definite answer and the demon could tell from the look in Servant's eyes.

"It's fine if you cannot answer me. It has been a lot to take in for the past few days" 

Servant smiled a little, "It has been a long few days.."

There was a moment of silence before Kamukura broke it.

"You.. don't feel repulsed by me at all like this, do you?"

The albino furiously shook his head, "No no no! Not at all! I'm.. glad you showed me.. even if I did walk in on you. I- I apologise for that I should knock next time"

"You have no need to apologise for that Servant"

...

"If.. you don't mind me asking sir, why.. do you hate this form of yours?" The angel asked. Kamukura went silent, eyebrows furrowing as he glanced at the floor momentarily. 

"A mistake in my past made me resent the man I have become today- one I still haven't made peace with yet within my mind. It haunts me.. however maybe one day I'll tell you, but for now that time isn't near"

"I understand"

The albino yawned, rubbing his eye and getting up off of the bed, "I'll be taking my leave now Kamukura-san.. thank you"

..

"Stay" Kamukura replied

"..e- excuse me?"

"Stay. You won't sleep otherwise"

He wasn't wrong in the slightest either. Servant always had a hard time sleeping and that's why he always found Kamukura allowing him to take a nap in his presence when the two were down with work for the day.

"I- I insist I leave I don't want to be a bother to y-"

" _Komaeda_ "

Servant shut up at his family name, flushing in embarrassment for giving him the knowledge to use against him. He could tell Kamukura was amused by his reaction from the small smile he could hear in his voice.

"Stay the night. I ensure you'll sleep better"

"..I- If you wish" 

Servant began sorting his clothes, removing what he was wearing until he was left in his plain oatmeal button up and boxers- as well as the metal chain around his neck. Kamukura left the bed, claws gently grabbing a hold of the collar and unlocking it from around his neck, the demon's face cringing slightly at the scarring mark around his neck from the alloy. 

"stay in here I'm going to get something" 

Kamukura left the room quickly, leaving Servant to walk around by himself. He sat bad on the bed, letting himself fall back and feeling his body immediately turn relaxed against the soft fabric. It was warm too- the optimal temperature to fall asleep at. The demon came back as quickly as he had left, calling over the Servant to treat the mark on his neck left by the metal collar. He had noticed Kamukura had turned back into his more 'human' form, dawning a deep red hoodie and black sweatpants that Servant assumed he slept in.

"This will sting, try not to tense" He said, beginning to clean any open wounds caused by the collar on his neck. Servant whimpered slightly at the sting but managed to hold it in. Bandages were soon securely wrapped around his neck, "There"

He thanked his master, carefully curling up in the bed and placing his head on the pillow, sinking into the feeling of relaxation rather quickly. Kamukura joined him, facing the opposing direction however remaining close encase Servant needed him. The angel could feel the warmth radiating from him- a comforting and longing aura he desperately needed. He debated once again, holding his breath and deciding to go for it.

Servant moved closer to the demon, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his face near the crook of his neck, letting out a soft purr at the warmth radiation from the ram demon. As Servant began to fade into the unconscious world, a small " _mrrp_ " of satisfaction was heard, making him fall asleep with a smile on his face

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay context for the mrrp thing- i've started to subconsciously do that whenever i'm happy or bored. I don't know either man I just follow what the dopamine wants


End file.
